


Wilf & the Adipose

by Deadz116



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadz116/pseuds/Deadz116
Summary: Wilf is busy taking care of his new Squishy friend, but he can't ever let Donna know
Relationships: Wilfred Mott & Donna Noble
Kudos: 9





	Wilf & the Adipose

Squeak, squeak!

“Um, Gramps?” Donna called out from outside the shed.  
Wilf quickly hid the little creature behind him & turned around to see donna step in  
"What's wrong Sweetheart" he says with a nervous smile  
"What was that" she asked  
"what was what sweetheart"  
"The Squeaking" she said in a quietly sarcastic tone  
"Oh that was me I was practicing squeaking"  
Donna gave him a skeptical look "Alright let me see"  
Wilf went wide eyed "What now?"  
"Yes" she said  
Alright then..... Squeak, squeak"  
donna let out a chuckle "Very good gramps"  
"Thank you" he said proudly   
"Anyway mum says dinners ready" donna then leaves the shed  
Wilf lets go of the little creature and it start running around the table like its having the time of its life  
"Oi You need to be quiet alright, she cant ever know that your here, but I made a promise to look after you"  
Squeak, squeak! Squeak, squeak!  
He then strokes the adorable creature "The Doctor would be proud".

**Author's Note:**

> I Thought id write something Wholesome So here you go, Everyone's favorite Grandad and Everyone's favorite little squishy cutie.


End file.
